


The 35th Hunger Games

by I_Volunteer_As_Tribute (WrandomWriter)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Gay male characters, Hunger Games-Typical Death/Violence, Inspired by The Hunger Games, M/M, Quarter Quell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomWriter/pseuds/I_Volunteer_As_Tribute
Summary: A gay couple is forced into the 35th Hunger Games Quater Quel together. Will they survive?





	

Jay woke with a start from yet another nightmare. He glanced frantically around his claustrophobic dark room.   
Panic disappeared and was replaced by dread. Today was the reaping for the 35th Hunger Games Quarter Quell. President Snow always planned something special for Quarter Quells. 

This year was particularly dreadful for Jay as his life had taken a turn since the last games. Jay’s home, District 7, along with all of the other eleven districts banned all gay and lesbian relationships; in fact, the Peacekeepers executed any and all assumed gay and of course lesbian people in his district. Jay, however, had met the love of his life, Drew. Jay loved him so much as Drew loved Jay. The law was against them, but they didn’t care.   
Jay grinned at the thought of his boyfriend but remembered the reaping and got out of his makeshift bed of blankets and wood. He had a lot to do before he went to the town square, so he just got started.

After a quick bath of sorts in the small metal tub his family owned in their house, Jay dressed in his nicest clothes: a pale blue button up shirt with tan slacks and his clean boots. He then proceeded to comb through his raven colored hair which was easy as it was recently cut quite short at home by his mother.  
He surveyed himself in the old small mirror above his dresser. He looked at his grey eyes one last time before heading outside. Once out into the bright sunlight, Jay found his sister, Ruby waiting for him in a pink dress, her red hair braided into pigtails. She took his hand as they headed off to town square. As they walked, Jay felt sympathy for his sister as it was her first reaping. Jay himself was 16 and had felt that way many a time. He squeezed her hand as they entered the town square.

A huge stage was set in the middle of the dusty clearing with a woman standing on it. The woman, Cassandra, was the District 7 representative who would draw the names of the unfortunate children. Jay and Ruby approached the sign in booth and stood in the line. Jay looked to see if he could spot Drew, but he couldn’t spot him in that big of a crowd.  
After a while, everyone was signed in and standing in the appropriate spot in the clearing: boys on one side facing the stage and the girls on the other, parents gathered around a line of Peacekeepers standing around the children. Jay, standing in the third row, looked around him and then smiled as he noticed a boy in the front row; he was skinny yet not too tall with a mess of hazel colored hair about the length of Jay’s. The boy’s deep blue eyes were staring directly at the stage. Jay grinned, happy to finally locate Drew.  
Suddenly, Cassandra began, “Welcome, kids, to the reaping of this years hunger games!” She waited for applause that never came before continuing, “Well this year being a Quarter Quell, we have a slight change in game play. But before this we will receive some encouragement from our beloved president.”

A video, which was played every reaping, started to play. However, Jay stopped paying attention and just thought about Drew. He grinned at how different they were. Drew was quiet, obedient, and shy while himself was confident, strong, and outgoing. Cassandra pulled his attention back, “So, for this years magnificent Quarter Quell, our change is…” she opened a red envelope with a gold seal and read, “ This year’s 2 tributes will be reaped from the district’s males only.” Gasps could be heard from the whole crowd as well as shrieks from mothers and fathers. Cassandra, without even a spot of sympathy, announced, “Alright now, all girls can return to their parents.” All the girls made their way to their parents as well as a few pausing to look back at their brothers, cousins, family, friends before reuniting with their parents. Jay looked back and smiled to see Ruby in their mother’s arms.  
All the boys looked back to see a clear bowl in front of Cassandra full of time slips of paper. Those were the names of everyone in the district. Jay thought to himself how weird it was to see only one bowl on stage this year.

Cassandra had been rummaging her hand through the blasted bowl for what seemed like forever until she finally pulled out a slip of paper. Jay looked longingly at Drew praying that this reaping ended in them taking a walk in the beautiful forest, planning a secret date in celebration for them not being sent to their deaths.

Cassandra unfolded the paper and read into the microphone, “Drew Michelman.” Jay watched in horror as his love walked nervously and clumsily on stage. Cassandra dragged him to a specific spot and picked a new paper. Drew stared terrified into Jay’s eyes and Jay stared back. Before Jay could take his place, Cassandra announced the new name, “Jay Corvey.” Jay’s heart fell to his stomach as he took his place on stage on the other side of Cassandra as she said, “Okay, District 7, these are your tributes! Let’s bring home a winner this year shall we.” Before Jay and Drew could do anything Peacekeepers grabbed them and escorted them into separate visiting chambers.

Jay’s sister and mother visited him as well as a few of his friends from school. His father didn't come which hurt Jay, but not as much as he knew how hurt Drew would feel. Drew’s mother passed away giving birth to his stepfather’s child; his father had died mysteriously when he was seven. Jay knew Drew would get no visitors as his stepfather despised him for his sexuality; he was hated in his house but his mother made his stepfather swear not to turn him into the authorities. Jay waited even longer until a peacekeeper escorted him from the visiting chambers and into a silver bullet train that would take him and Drew to the capital where they would train. He entered the quite fancy train car and sat down next to Drew. He took Jay’s hand secretly and held it the whole ride to the capitol training center.

After being separated and changed into grey and black athletic clothes, Jay was sent down a huge elevator into an even more giant training room. There was archery, knife throwing, sword practice. There was also other skills like fire making and camouflage. Jay joined the other group of twenty three boys. He noticed a young boy, no older than twelve standing in the back. He felt sorry for him.

A very well built man in a black uniform stood in front of the group and said, “Welcome to the training for the 35th hunger games. Here you will learn to survive. I will see one of you later.” At that a group of about five of the boys ran off to the sword practice with eager looks in their eyes. Careers. Jay thought to himself; the hot shots from districts one and two. And this year it looked like they took one of the district four boys under their wing. 

Jay followed Drew to the fire making station where Drew started building a fire. He looked up as he was starting it and said to Jay, “I am going to die you know.”  
Jay looked at him and responded, “What are you talking about, Drew?”  Drew looked back up with tears building in his eyes and said, “Don't risk your life for someone as hopeless as me.”   
Before Jay could reassure his boyfriend that he wasn't going to die, Drew said, “Why don't you go practice with those axes over there. You are really talented at those.” Jay turned and reluctantly made his way over to the axes. As he was practicing he thought how nervous Drew must be and that he would come to his senses tomorrow. Jay, in his own mind, didn't even notice the crowd of people gathering around him, admiring him.

That night, Drew, Jay, Cassandra, and Luke, the boys’ guide trainer, sat in the spacious living room area on couches strategizing the games that would take place tomorrow. Luke announced to Jay, “The careers want you as an ally.” Jay looked at Drew then at Luke and responded, “What about Drew?” Luke looked down and then replied, “He didn't display any useful skill at training so one really bothered to notice him.” Drew stood up and left into his bedroom area and slammed the door behind him. Jay said, “I am not going to be their ally, at some point they will just kill me.” With that he went into his own bedroom nervous for what was to come.

The morning came and Jay got out of his comfortable bed; at least they gave him comfort before sending to fight.   
He pulled on a t shirt and jeans as they would provide the clothes for the arena. After a walk through a full hall way he entered the living room area where Drew sat waiting for him. They sat in silence until Luke told them it was time to go. 

They entered a strange drone with seats all around. Drew and Jay sat next to each other and were strapped in. Drew’s shaking hand found Jay’s under their roller coaster like seat belts. A woman dressed in white came around to all the tributes in the drone and injected them all with tracking devices in their arms. Jay almost punched the lady for hurting Drew but was distracted when she injected him shortly after. The ride to the arena began and ended in what seemed like an instant. Jay was taken from Drew and into a room with a clear human sized tube and a coat rack with black clothes with streaks of hunter’s orange secured on them. Luke poked his head in and told him to change. Jay examined the room more as he undressed. His mind then wandered to Drew and what he was feeling. Without warning Luke reentered the room just as Jay put his jacket on. Luke said, “Okay, Jay, the outfit you were given indicates the environment is most likely a forest setting. Get a backpack if anything and don't die.” With that, Luke secured Jay in the tube and they stared at each other, waiting for Jay to slowly rise up into the arena.  
After silence, Jay rose up into the arena.

Jay looked around and spotted Drew three tributes to his right in the circle of tributes. He looked so scared; Jay wished he could take him into his arms and assure him everything was to be alright, but right now he couldn't. He stared at the terrified boy then at the holographic orange letters counting down. 7...6...5...4...3...2...1…

Jay ran towards the cornucopia hoping to get his hands on a few axes but the careers beat him to it. Acting fast, he turned but bumped into someone and fell hard to the ground, the soft warm grass almost made him feel at home. He jumped up quickly to see that he bumped into the little boy from the training room. He looked up at him and then bolted away into the dense woods. Jay grabbed a backpack and ran. He ran in any direction to get away from the bloodbath. He made it into the woods and climbed a tree with sufficient coverage. He made himself as comfortable as he could. As he drifted off to sleep he remembered Drew. He wondered if he was still alive. Suddenly, music started to play and the faces of the dead tributes appeared p in the sky of the arena. Jay waited anxiously and was relieved to see Drew was still alive. There was so many already dead. Both boys from district 3, both boys from districts 5 and 6, one of the boys from 8, 9, and 11, and both boys from district 12. That was 12 already dead. Half gone. And it was just the first day.

Jay woke up the next morning and immediately set off to find Drew. He hoped he wasn't dying. He wanted to find him and keep him safe. He missed his awkwardness and his handsome face. 

Jay made his way through the forest for a while until he had a sudden feeling that he was being watched. He paused and looked around. He didn't hear the careers’ yells or Drew’s beautiful voice. He turned and kept walking but stopped when he heard rustling leaves. He grabbed the small survival knife that was in his backpack and looked for any other tributes. Everything went deadly quiet. Too quiet. Jay stood still among the trees. 

All of a sudden, Jay was pushed to the ground. Before he could react, he was turned into his stomach and there was a knife at his throats and a boy who was about his age on top of him. Jay noticed he wasn't one of the careers but the other boy from district 4. His district partner was with the careers. He looked at Jay and said, not too loud to draw attention but loud enough for Jay to hear, “Look, I don't want to kill you. But I don't want to be allies and then have you betray me like Alex did.” Jay assumed Alex was the other district 4 boy. Without thinking, Jay said, “Hey man, I won't betray you. Do you want to be allies? I can be your ally.” Jay flinched in pain as the boy pushed the knife even harder on his throat. Jay looked into the boy’s eyes trying to make him rethink killing him. Before the knife could go any farther. The boys shuddered. Blood dripped from his mouth and Jay pushed him off of him and ran to the nearest tree and climbed it faster than he had ever climbed one before; he then concealed himself in the trees. The cannon sounded marking the boy’s death. Then, none other than the careers ran to the boy and one, one of the district 2 boys with a bow in hand, retrieved the arrow from the boy. Alex, sword in hand, turned to his companions and yelled, “You said we wouldn't kill him! He was my friend!” The other district one boy, sword in hand, stepped forward and said, “Yeah, and we also said we wouldn't kill you.” He then drove the sword into the boy’s stomach. He collapsed and his cannon sounded. Both of the district 4 boys were gone now. The careers, now down to just the boys from districts 1 and 2. Jay hoped that this would be a good thing as the careers ran away into the forest.

For the next two days, Jay looked for Drew and killed the boy from district 8 in the process. The only tributes left are Jay, Drew, Sean(the young boy from district 11), the careers, and the boy left from district 9. 

Jay, on the fourth day in the arena, was walking through the woods determined to find Drew. Just as he was thinking about his love, he heard screaming that sounded like him. He immediately started running in the direction. He then hid behind a tree and saw him. He saw his beloved Drew on the ground with a foot over his stomach. He was being held there while the other careers were pushing around Sean, the young boy. Jay knew he had to do something. So he came up with a plan. Jay bent down and grabbed a large rock then threw it into the woods behind him. The careers stopped and looked around. The leader from district 1 said to his district partner, “Go check it out Adam.” Another boy who was pushing Sean around, started in Jay’s direction. Adam ran past his tree he was hiding behind and Jay followed. They got far enough from the other and Jay drove his knife into Adam’s neck. His cannon sounded and Jay hurried back to his hiding tree. The other careers were separating. The leader, the boy from district one along with one of the district two boys were headed Jay’s way while the other district two boy was staying behind to kill Drew and Sean, by Jay wasn't about to met that happen. He ducked out of the way of the killers and jumped into the clearing in front of Drew, Sean, and the district two boy, who had a knife to Drew’s throat. Drew noticed Jay there and yelled, pleading for help, “Jay!!!!!” Jay said, “Let them go and we can fight. Just don't hurt them.” The boy grinned and he threw Drew to the ground hard; Sean helped him get out of the way. Jay drew his knife and lunged at the boy but the boy thought quicker and caught Jay’s arm and pushed him to the ground. Jay recovered quickly and stood up. He then cut the boy good in his arm. The boy then took his sword and hid Jay on the head hard with the handle. Jay fell to the ground with his vision getting blurry. The boy lifted his sword to finish Jay but before he could, Drew stabbed the boy causing blood to splatter all over the green forest floor. Drew then dropped to the ground on his knees and dropped the blood covered knife. He looked at Jay and then they hugged. They didn't care about anything but each other at that moment. They were finally together again.The night that followed was peaceful, Jay and Drew holding each other to keep warm from the icy cold night. Sean sat by them not bothered by their affection towards one another. After silence, Sean said, “We should probably get some sleep. The games are almost over. We don't have long to live” Sean then laid down to rest. Drew turned towards Jay and said, “That was weird. Do you think he wants to die?” Jay didn't answer but instead pulled Drew closer to him and slept.

The next morning Sean was silent as they trekked on through the woods. A canon broke the sweet silence and everyone halted. In the sky, a picture of the boy from district 9 showed. Drew looked into Jay’s eyes and said, “It’s only us and the careers left Jay, what are we going to do?” Jay couldn't answer his terrified boyfriend so he instead took his hand and lead him once again through the forest, Sean trailing behind. 

After much silence, the sound of running footprints stopped them in their tracks. Jay looked to his companions and said, “that would be the careers. No matter what happens today, we need to all have each other's backs until the end. Drew and Sean I want you safe behind trees. Don't come out until I tell you okay.” Before Drew followed Sean behind a large oak tree, he turned to Jay and paused. He stared at his lips longing to just kiss him; all of his worries would diminish. Instead he hugged him and ran behind the tree and knelt down next to Sean who asked, “What was that about?” Drew ignored the question and waited for all hell to break loose. 

The careers, now down to just a boy from district 1 and another from 2, ran into the clearing. District 2 inquired in a sly tone, “So, where are those idiots you call allies!” Jay’s grip on his sword tightened. Jay responded, “Not important. Right now, all you need know is that I am about to kick your ass.” District 2’s face went red as he ran towards Jay. They fought sword against sword all the while not noticing District 1 who was wandering around the clearing headed towards the tree where Sean and Drew were hiding. He grabbed the two boys’ shirts and threw them into the clearing. Jay drive his sword into District 2’s stomach and watched the light leave his evil eyes. He then turned to see Drew and Sean once again on the ground with District 1 over them his sword at the ready. District 1 said, “I don't know about you but I am ready for this shit show to be over” he paused and lifted Sean up from the ground. The flailing boy pleaded, “please no please!!! No don't kill me!!! No! Please!!” His words were silenced as District 1’s sword slowly slit his throat. Drew shuddered as Sean’s cannon sounded and his limp body dropped to the green forest floor. Red blood seeps from Sean's body turning the green forest floor to a purple red color. Drew noticed through his tears that that very color would be the last thing he gives to the world. Jay says, “Please let him go, we can fight one on one.” The district one boy grins and says, “Now why would I go and do a thing like that?” Drew looks into Jay's beautiful eyes and says, “I love you, Jay Corvey.” The District one boy not noticing Drew’s choice of words drove his blade into Drew’s stomach. Jay watched as Drew fell to the forest floor. Jay ran towards the District one boy and before he could react, his own canon sounded. Jay dropped his blood covered sword and held Drew in his arms. Blood was building up in his mouth, but Jay didn't care as his lips collided with Drew’s. He kissed him and didn't care at what the audience or the capitol would think. Before he had a chance to look at his love’s eyes one last time, a canon sounded. Drew’s canon. Jay pulled away from Drew’s dead body and wiped blood from his own lips. He stood up and looked to see a man standing there. He had a capitol uniform on. The newcomer said, “Congratulations Jay Corvey, you have won the hunger games. Right this way.” Jay looked back at Drew before being whisked away to his home.

For weeks Jay lived on his own in the victor’s village. His mother kicked him out of the house due to what she had witnessed with Drew. The capitol didn't charge him for being gay due to his victory but in Jay’s eyes it was the greatest loss imaginable. 

Three weeks after the games, another victor living next to Jay found him dead in his house. He had killed himself the night before. All he wanted was to be with Drew again. At his funeral, no one was present but Jay was at peace with Drew and that was all that mattered.


End file.
